powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Biological Absorption
The ability to absorb biomass and utilize it in some way. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Organic Manipulation. Variation of Organic Absorption. Also Called * Biological Assimilation * Biomass Absorption/Assimilation * Tissue Absorption/Assimilation Capabilities The user can absorb biological mass/matter, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, knowledge, skills, etc., using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Applications * Assimilation Shield * Adoptive Muscle Memory * DNA Absorption * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Knowledge/Memory Absorption * Life-Force Absorption * Organic Empowerment * Organic Regeneration * Power Absorption Techniques * Consumptive Growth * Consumptive Learning * Consumption Shapeshifting Variations *Flesh Absorption *Technological Assimilation Associations *Absorptive Merging *Animal Morphing *Biological Manipulation *Biomass Manipulation *Consumptive Replication *Genetic Memory *Life-Force Absorption *Matter Absorption *Organic Absorption *Organic Manipulation Limitations * May be limited to how much one can absorb. * May have limited range, including touch only. * May have unwanted side-effects. * May be limited on how much or how long the ability will last. * May need to literally absorb the target, or at sizable least part of them. * May need object/technique to control their abilities. * May not be able to reverse the process. Known Users Gallery Thing1.jpg|The Thing Monster (John Carpenter's The Thing) 240px-266px-Hidalgo.png|Javier Hidalgo/Veronica Plan (Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles) venom.jpeg|Venom (Marvel Comics) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) Smolpoison.jpg|Poisons (Marvel Comics) can assimilate symbiotes into their mass, with the host being consumed for nutrients; both the host and symbiote cease to exist as their own entities. Kakuzu tears out hearts.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) essentially intakes the still-beating hearts of shinobi to reinforce and extend his own lifespan. File:Kabuto_(Naruto)_Sage_Mode.jpg|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) absorbed the genetic information of the Sound Four, Taka and Orochimaru to gain his new form. File:Momoshiki_Devours_Kinshiki.gif|Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) took his chakra absorption to a further level, transforming Kinshiki into a Cinnabar Elixir for direct consumption. Uroboros RE5.jpg|An incompatible host of Uroboros (Resident Evil 5) Neo Organism.png|The Neo Organism (Kamen Rider) Doras.jpg|Neo Organism in its Doras form. Savior.jpg|The Savior (Devil May Cry 4) Darkspore Mutants.png|The Darkspore (Darkspore) File:Papillon_Devours_Jiro.gif|Papillon (Buso Renkin) devouring Jirō Chōno with the mouth on his palm. File:Cell_Absorbing_Life_Energy.gif|Cell (Dragon Ball) absorbing a civilian's life energy at a cellular level. CellImperfectAbsorbingAndroid17.png|Cell in the process of absorbing Android 17. BuuAbsorb.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) in the process of absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo. SlimeDemonPhoebe.jpg|The Slime Demon (Charmed) attempting to absorb Phoebe Halliwell. Alpha_MIB.jpg|Using a Cosmic Integrator, Alpha (Men in Black: The Series) absorbed the body mass of various powerful alien species. Mercer Consume 1.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) in the process of consuming a Blackwatch soldier. Naraku absorbs.PNG|Naraku (InuYasha) in the process of absorbing his detachment Musō. File:Millennium_Earl_Devours_Danny.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) devours the "helix of life", or one's soul, from Danny, causing him to disintegrate. s2_10_wal_03.jpg|The Abzorbaloff (Doctor Who) claims another victim. Krillitanes.jpg|Krillitanes (Doctor Who) can assimilate the physical features and abilities of the races they conquer, usually taking the best bits. Alucard.jpg|Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) mutated into his present form by absorbing countless other monsters. Abzorbaloff.jpg|Abzorbaloff (Doctor Who) Santana San Viento (JoJo) absorb.png|The Pillar Men (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) can absorb other beings directly through their skin. Priscilla_Absorb.png|Priscilla (Claymore) absorbing a victim. Broken_Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla (Claymore) displays the body parts of the many people she's absorbed. Marcus_hybrid.png|After becoming a Deadite, Marcus (Ash vs Evil Dead) gained the power to absorb other beings through touch. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Absorption Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries